halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rooster Teeth Productions
Summary *Official Site Rooster Teeth Productions. The name originates from a common insult in Red vs Blue, "cockbite." As such, the company logo consists of a silhouette of a rooster and a wind up chattering-teeth toy. Projects Red vs Blue A highly successful Machinima Out of Mind A miniseries in between season 4 and season 5 of Red VS Blue Recovery One Another miniseries expanding on what occurred in Out of Mind Reconstruction A new machinima series that connects the Out of Mind/Recovery One plotline with the Red vs Blue plotline just after the end of Episode 100 of Red vs Blue Grifball Extremely popular Halo 3 Gametype. Easter Eggs Halo 2 In one of the Halo 2 multiplayer maps, Turf, you can find two soda machines. One has a picture of a rooster with a blue silhouette on it, the other has teeth with a red and green silhouette. One of them is near the tent and the other is in the "warehouse", the room with the swing doors. This Easter Egg is referenced in an Easter Egg from the season five DVD in which Church shows Doc the logo. Despite Church's many hints to Doc, he never gets it and just thinks that it says "Soda pop". Halo 3 For how to find him, look up 'Password-Lacking Marine''' On the ''Halo 3 level, Crow's Nest, various voice actors from Rooster Teeth can be heard having an argument. Major Nelson mentioned on his podcast that they won the opportunity to do this in a silent auction for $40 000. In Easy and Normal, Marine One is the voice of Tucker, and Marine Two is the voice of Doc. On Heroic, Marine One is Simmons, and Marine Two is Grif. And on Legendary, Marine One is Church, and Marine Two is Caboose. It goes a little something like this: *Easy and Normal **Tucker (slamming on a door): -Hey, open up! **Doc (behind door): -Password, please! **Tucker: -You gotta be kidding me, what password? **Doc: -The password so we don't open the door for Brutes. **Tucker: -Do I sound like a Brute to you? **Doc: -Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes. **Tucker: -If I was held prisoner by Brutes and knew the password, then the Brutes could just force me to tell you the password and you'd open the door for them. **''(silence)'' **Doc: -Okay well now I'm definitely not gonna open the door. **Tucker: -But we need ammo! **Doc: -Well why don't you go ask your Brute buddies, then? (Tucker will bang on the door until he's killed) *Heroic **Simmons: -Hey, open up! **Grif: -Password. **Simmons: -What? **Grif: -Need the password. **Simmons: -You gotta be kidding me, what password? **Grif: -Password! They gave it out on the staff meeting fifteen minutes ago. **Simmons: -Meeting? What meeting? I was out here! **Grif: -Not supposed to let anyone in without it. **Simmons: -If the staff meeting just ended, no one outside is gonna know the freaking password. Now open up! We need ammo and the Chief is out here! **''(silence)'' **Grif: -Does he know the password? **Simmons: -He wasn't at the meeting either! (Simmons will bang on the door until he's killed) Note: there was a glitch discovered where this is said on the normal difficulty. *Legendary **Church: -Hey, open up! **Caboose: -What's the password? **Church: -Password? Oh man, I forgot! **Caboose: -Forgot... what? **Church: -I forgot the password. **Caboose: -See, that was almost right. Eh, see, the password begins with I forgot, but ends differently. Um, try again. **Church: -No, I mean I forgot the password. **Caboose: -No okay, see, you, you got it wrong again. See you said the same thing as last time. **''(silence)'' **Church: -I'm being serious, I don't know the password! **Caboose: -No no no, see, you changed the first part. See, that, that was the right part. See, now you got the whole thing wrong! **Church (speaks slow): -No! I forgot what the password is, and I just need you to open the door! **Caboose: -All right, come on man, now you're just guessing! (Church will bang on the door until he's killed) *If you zoom on a Warthog tire, you will see the word "PUMA" on the tire. This is a reference to an early episode of Red vs Blue where Sarge and Grif were arguing whether to call the LRV a Warthog because of the "tusks" at the front or a Puma because it looks like a cat. *On Last Resort and High Ground there are also clouds that are shaped like the toy teeth symbol of Rooster Teeth Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo 2 Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:Companies